Companies generate leads from a variety of sources. Following up on such leads can result in successfully completing a transaction. Conventional strategies for generating leads include advertising, and referrals, and/or any other type of business generating strategy. However, these conventional strategies take a significant amount of financial resources, and typically include time-consuming and very demanding tasks. In addition, these strategies limit the number of new leads generated and do not assure the quality of those leads. Establishing contact with a low quality lead that is not interested or financially ready to purchase a service and/or product may result in the inefficient use of an agent's time, efforts, and financial resources.
For the aforementioned reasons there is a need for a system and method for obtaining high quality leads in a more efficient manner.